The Silver Knight
by Hector Flores
Summary: Ash Blake makes an attempt to fulfill a crying girl's supposed innocent dream, but the dragon mother knew better than to let him make such a sacrifice without a way to repair the damage made by a kind hearted gesture on blind good faith. After years of ridicule and abuse Ash regains his dragon, finds his true love and had more challenges to face.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dragonar, this is a fan fiction only.

In the world were I was born there were many wars, and they were conducted between many nations, but they eventually ended and one nation was charged with keeping the peace between the last four remaining nations. This was done by having a massively powerful military and the officers of said military commanded the most powerful force my world had ever seen.

I was one of the children to one of the generals that died in the last war, Blake family had served in the military with distinction for many generations and being the son of the general we were pretty close to the royal family and the children of other general's. My name is Ash Blake and as the remaining member of my family I had a lot to live up to.

My childhood friend and sometimes she would even say my girlfriend was the daughter to a friend of my father also a fellow general. It embarrassed me something fierce every time mother would joke with Rebecca's mother that we made a good couple.

As I mentioned this before the officers of the nation given the task of maintaining the peace commanded a mighty force but the force I mean might seem unbelievable to some of you. These officers were called breeders and they were called this because they at an early age would undergo a special ritual called the Orphin Ritual. If a child was found to have the right attributes or personality a dragon would be born from him or her, that dragon would be his partner or par.

My friend Rebecca had a beautiful baby dragon when she under went the ritual but since I was a couple of years younger than her I had to wait to have my chance. She went to the dragonar academy which was located in the capital of the nation where the academy was located.

I had always played with, talked with and enjoyed my free time with my friend. To be separated like that made me realize how important she truly was to me and I missed her an awful lot more than I ever figured I would.

The day finally came and I went to the shrine of the dragon mother to undergo the Orphin Ritual. One girl was present during the rite and she was Silvia. The fourth daughter to the ruling family. In other words a princess and as she was the fourth child of the royal family she desperately wanted to be chosen a breeder.

As the Ritual came to an end my baby dragon laid in my arms and a crest called the star crest was seen on my arm. I know he would one day be a massive creature that could destroy buildings but to me at that time he was as precious as if he was my baby boy, adorable and friendly to boot.

I turned to see the crying face of the princess and I looked at the dragon mother with a sad look on my face, _"You are willing to lend your precious par to this girl so she would achieve her dream? You are indeed a caring soul and I shall allow this, but make no mistake. I will tell her my condition in accepting this arrangement."_

The dragon mother appeared before us not as a mental projection like before but as a physical manifestation. She looked like an awe inspiring dragon but as she came close to us she changed into a more human looking appearance.

"Princess Silvia by all rights you have failed the Orphin Ritual and thus are not a breeder, but the young breeder next to you is willing to lend you his snow dragon to you. I shall place a star crest and you will be allowed to be the master to this young man's dragon, but be warned should you ever insult him and his dragon and do so in the same day he will have the right to reclaim his dragon by mentioning this condition to our arrangement."

She looked at me with a sad look on her face, "I shall not however allow you to waste the talents you have as a breeder and thus I give you a special star crest, a crest that will allow you to communicate and be able to ride any dragon as long as said dragon allows you willingly to ride him or her." The pain was immense and I collapsed on the sanctuary floor.

As I finished my rudimentary education I was told that I would be entered into the dragonar academy, which caught the attention of every one in the academy since I was the only student that didn't have my own par, most people believed that I was let in because of who my father had been but many openly voiced their disapproval at me attending the academy.

I had several friends that allowed me to communicate and even train while riding their dragons. I often said that I hoped that I was not causing trouble between them and their par, they told me in many occasions that it was no trouble at all. It allowed them to rest a little and allow their par to grow stronger.

As the festival was coming along the class needed to have a refresher course about breeders and par to make sure everyone understood what it meant to be a breeder and having a par. I had a sneaky suspicion that they did it to signal me out and hide an obvious insult.

The instructor being a breeder herself stood in front of our class, if I didn't think she hated me I would probably be like every other guy in class going gaga over how beautiful she was, but she made her displeasure and disgust of me attending the academy quite obvious to me the first day I sat on her class.

"All those that pass the Orphin Ritual as people blessed by the dragon mother, and a dragon is born from their body, this is why we call those with a star crest breeders and the dragon who was born from the breeder becomes their partner or par. These breeders share their life force with their par and thus both can become exceptionally strong. Their have even been cases where a breeder becomes so mighty and recognized they obtain noble status."

As she looked at me I knew the insult was coming next, "All of you have the joyous opportunity to attend and participate in the dragonar festival race, since you all have your par don't you? One of the bullies in my class took this as an opportunity to join in and insult me.

"Yes Instructor we have our par, well all except for one of us." This made many of the class to laugh and as I heard her say that I would eventually have a par or get kicked out of the academy whichever came first.

Raymond was a good friend but he had a rather unusual fascination with my star crest, personally I find a bit disturbing truth be told and I am not the only one that thinks so either, his par a good friend of mine named Bridig also agreed with me that it was a little much sometimes.

As we walk towards the door one blonde student decided to make her dislike of me quite obvious and clear, she must have forgotten that I was the breeder that let her ride my par. She grew up to be quite an attractive young woman, but her personality left so much to be desired.

She was given the unofficial title of the Ice Blood Princess and I simply knew her as Silvia. "How dare you both stand in the way of a member of the royal family. I expected better from you Raymond, be sure to train your pet monkey to stand aside and let royalty pass."

I was not about to let this pass without me making sure she understood that I felt insulted. "Princess you may be royalty but here we are all equal. Why would you insult me so brazenly at the doorway to our very classroom?"

She cleared her long blonde hair from her shoulder and looked at me as if I was a mere insect. "Guess I will help train your pet monkey Raymond. It is quite simple if you don't have a par that came from your own body you are no breeder. You are a spoiled, worthless, stupid, delusional brat with ideas that border on insanity. You might be allowed to come to the academy because of who your father was, but to me your nothing more than a pet monkey. I wait the day you are removed from this academy like the piece of garbage almost the entire academy knows you are!"

I watched her go and Raymond touched my shoulder in clear support, "Don't take it too bad she let the fact that she has one of the strongest dragons in the academy go to her head." As we walk towards our practical lessons he saw me touch my left arm.

"I still don't see why you must hide your star crest. I think it is cool that you can ride the dragons of other breeders. I know Bridgid enjoys it. Come on enter the festival race, I will even lend you my par. If you participate and win that will show others that you have every right to attend."

As I hear him say this I see someone I haven't seen in a few years, and she certainly draws the attention of both male and even female breeders. I had to remind myself she was still my childhood friend but even I had to admit she certainly changed.

"Checking out the student body president are you, who can blame you. Arc Dragonar at such a young age and master to one of the most powerful dragons Cu Culain, if that wasn't enough that angelic face and smoking hot body could attract anyone. I wouldn't mind serving under Rebecca Randall anytime day and specially night."

I may consider myself this idiot's friend but I had to avoid Rebecca because if she heard him the fool will be six feet under if she got her hands on him. I stand at a side of the class as they practice the basic moves for dragon combat. Raymond decides to take a brake and I hoop on Bridgid's saddle as he dismounts, and I make certain to thank him and Bridgid.

" _Thanks for letting me ride you Bridgid. How about we take off the kid gloves and show them what real dragon combat looks like."_ I got a look from her that told me she agreed with my desire to go all out.

As the class continued we really got into the combat maneuvers and I guess we sort of lost focus because when we evaded a strike from two dragons who were clearly going to gang up on us we jumped and ended up crashing into another dragon and just happens to be Silvia.

"Stop, Ash how many times have I told you to be careful when riding other people's dragons. You both look unhurt, I think we had enough practice for today. Most of you still have the dragonar festival race to participate after all."

I dismounted and looked at Bridgid. _"Sorry I got to excited by the combat and lost focus, please forgive me Bridgid."_ She smiled and rubbed her head on my cheek clearly a sign she didn't hold it against me. Silvia Lautreamont just had to be the one I ended bumping with.

"This wouldn't happen if you rode your own par instead if somebody else's." Raymond said that since I didn't have a par yet that it couldn't be helped. I was ready to hand Bridgid's reins over to Raymond when she said something I would make sure she would regret for the rest of her life.

"If he is as stupid as a breeder, maybe his par is just as untalented, useless and stupid as he all we know his par might have been so weak, stupid, and wimpy that it is probably dead already and he is lying that he doesn't have one since his is already dead."

That was the final straw, she can insult me till hell freezes over, but to insult my par that is not what I intend to let that happen. "Princess you will apologize to me and my par or so help me I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

She again looked at me as if I was an insect, "I have nothing to apologize for, what can you expect from such a worthless breeder such as yourself, your dragon must have been equally worthless and that is why it ended up committing suicide!"

I walked up to her and I glare at her star crest, which was covered by her clothes but I still remember what the dragon mother warned her about. "I call upon the dragon mother to remedy my mistake of my youth, the condition has been breached dragon mother. I call for my right to take back my par and return the offender to her rightful state. You were correct mother, I apologize for my foolishness."

The sky darkened and the voice of the Dragon Mother was heard in the entire kingdom. "It takes great humility and honor to accept your mistake, I forgive you Ash Blake. I warned you long ago that this would happen Princess and by insulting breeder and par on the same day you shall be punished. I remove the star crest Ash asked me to allow you to have and make it known that you never passed the Orphin Ritual. Lancelot I hear by return your star crest to your true master Ash Blake. Now return to your breeder and rejoice you two will never be separated again."

As I overcame the pain of my original star crest returning on my right arm Lancelot came charging at me and was rubbing his head on mine, people saw as tears of joy come out of his eyes as he did that. "Sorry for my absence my precious par, looks like I got my par back Raymond."

She rolled up her right sleeve and saw that she no longer had the star crest. "Dragon thief, you will return my par this instant." The second she tried to take the reins Lancelot was ready to burn her hands off, and she knew it.

"You may have forgotten princess but I lent you my par that day long ago, you were warned that if you insult me or my par I could reclaim my par should you insult us on the same day, which you have done so. You doubted that I was not a dragonar or a breeder. Now everyone knows the one who failed the Orphin Ritual was not I but you. It was thanks to your arrogance and ego that I am once again reunited with my par."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own dragonar, this is a fan fiction only.

As I got on his saddle Lancelot gave me the equivalent of a warm, friendly and quite happy smile, in contrast to the hateful, angry glare I got from Silvia. I for one could care less how she was feeling at the moment. I believe there is an old saying about making a bed and laying in it that comes to mind.

As we take off and we are flying I decided to ask Lancelot how he was feeling with the entire situation and was ready to apologize if he was upset. _"So Lancelot how are you feeling being back with me? I know I am very happy to see your doing well."_

" _Master, I am as happy as I can possibly be. I am back with my master, and away from the constant nagging of my previous rider. I was not happy to hear what the other riders call you but I imagine Cu and I share the same desire of making them choke on their words, now let's go and win ourselves a race, your mate should be there giving a speech."_

We both got to the starting line and indeed I saw Rebecca looking rather happy when she saw me and Lancelot arrive, even if she was the only one other than me to be happy about it. Lancelot was my dragon from the very beginning so we don't really need to do verbal communications to know what the other is either thinking or feeling, but it sure made us feel more connected when we talk with each other.

"As an incentive for those in this race I am going to give the winner a chance to go on a date with me." This made quite a few riders get excited and they weren't all men that got excited either.

" _Now we have to win or face your mate's wrath. Tell me why do you even love such a brutal mate?"_ Lancelot was trying to figure out why did I love Rebecca of all people. I tell him that she is equally tender, sweet, loving and caring. She just hates see me not give it my all.

As the race starts we see other breeders and their dragons block our path. It is until the middle of the race that I decide to concentrated my hearing in the direction of one of the people trying to o block us.

"Don't let the dragon thief through no matter if we lose the race, he already stole the dragon from the princess. We can't let him win and also have a chance at stealing the heart of the hottest woman in the academy too."

Ok, I was upset for several reasons Lancelot has always been my par. Out of kindness I lent him to the obviously spoiled princess and I knew Rebecca for longer that they did. What made me feel a little concern is that the person who said it was not a guy, but a girl in my own class.

" _They want to play rough and I say we play rough. No one calls my master a thief and gets away with it!"_ Lancelot let out a barrage of attacks that forced the riders stop blocking us and try to stay alive instead. We broke through the other people trying to block us. We made certain that while they believed we intended to harm them we didn't actually plan to harm them, just scare them some.

Thanks to this and Lancelot's strength and speed we won the first place in the race, which made many of the other riders and Silvia angry to have lost the race to me. I saw the person who was happiest that I won jump down a small podium and run straight for me.

As she reached me she hugged me close to her and as the hug ended she kissed me in such a passionate way it made some of the other rides groan in sheer envy. "I knew my darling Ash would win this race. I just knew he would do his best to keep me all to himself. I am so happy you got back your par, we have to celebrate this and our reunion. I hope your not too tired from the race cause I need you and I intend to have you after our date. It's been too long since we made love."

That was the exact moment when I heard a punk come right out and asked her something he was going to regret asking. "How can you want to celebrate the theft of another person's dragon? Why treat the thief as if he been your lover for years? You should be kicking his butt and making give back the dragon to the princess and not be kissing him like that."

I could practically hear Cu growling and Rebecca was upset as well. "First off why shouldn't I kiss the man who will one day be my husband? And Lancelot was never stolen he has been my beloved's par all along. If she had only insulted him and not also his par she would still be able to pretend to be a breeder like she has been."

This made the fool look quite embarrassed as she pretty much told him that she planned to marry him and that the princess was never a dragon breeder to begin with. She then did something that shocked them again she gave a hug to Lancelot as she sat on his saddle thanking him for returning to Ash.

The snow dragon smiled and nodded his head making it look like he was also thanking her for her support of his breeder. She jumped down and saw that the other breeders were not being smart enough to realize she was actually telling the truth.

She walked over to Ash and placing her arm around his waist she looked at him with a concerned look on her face, I smiled as any excuse to be this close to her was good enough for me. She was not happy about how I was being treated.

"You should have told me if the other students were causing you trouble or treating you badly, I could have tried to solve this before it got this bad." I lean into her so I can whisper to her that causing problems to her was not something I wanted to do. She smiled and now was leaning on my shoulder.

"I don't like it when people mistreat their fellow students, but I hate it when the one being mistreated is the person who I love. I don't care if it causes problems to the student body council next time you tell me or send me a message. I will come down on the bullies hard. Nobody picks on my mate and gets away with it."

I looked at her and decided to tell her something else to change the topic of conversation. "Not that you don't already feel it, but as I went through the race I felt a particular malevolent aura in the forest past the first tunnel of the race path. I think someone is outer waiting to cause trouble on to the kingdom or to the dragons that were on the race. I could have stopped by and checked but that would have made me lose the race and you know I couldn't let that happen now could I? You could have let me check it out, but that means you could had to avoid making that statement that you go on a date with the winner."

Rebecca smiled at me and kissed me on my lips, "I just wanted to give you an incentive to win. I love you Ash Blake, but I am sorry to tell you that people will make trouble for us. I imagine by this time tomorrow the guys will be upset since they will know I am off the dating market, and the girls will be upset because of what happened with Silvia and believe you to be a shameless bastard who is trying to be famous by sleeping with me."

I smile at her and pull her close to me, "I don't care what they think, only what you and our dragons think. If they try to pick a fight I think Lancelot is going to show them that as mighty as he was before, now that he is back with me he has our connection which as you know tends to make the breeder and dragon stronger specially when we work together."

As soon as we walked into my dorm room, I decided to go over to my bed and sit down. Thank the dragon mother I didn't have classes later this day. The award ceremony was going to be tonight so I had a few hours of rest, or so I believed till I heard my door being locked and the love of my life smiling in a certain sort of a way.

As I began to look at her she began to take her clothes off, again I had mixed feelings about something. One the one hand the love of my life was letting me see something I could never get tired looking at, on the other she could get in trouble since doing what she planned to do with me could lead to shall we say an unscheduled addition to our little family and I am not talking about a new dragon.

As she was naked as the day she was born she began to take my clothes off too. "I told you I was in the mood for a little love making, now get off the bed it is hard to take your clothes off with you on your back." I did as she asked and before too long I was touching her all over her body. She was focused on one part of me as she gave that part gentle touches, licks and sometimes kisses. It didn't take long before we both were ready to get to the action.

We switched from one position to the next and made love none stop for a few hours, then we took a shower together but since she was brushing against me during the shower we ended up doing it again in the shower. We finally got done with the shower and got dressed for the award ceremony.

The award ceremony was if anything one unnecessary thing as far as Rebecca and I knew the winner of this particular festival race at most won recognition and the very least cash price that as far as we decided was firmly going into the wedding fund. Since I didn't have the economic support from a family, the entire cost of the honeymoon fell squarely on my shoulders.

The signal worst part was that the one conducting the award ceremony was non other than Victoria, Silvia's older sister. If people were treating me badly for getting my par back, she treated me even worse for lending her baby sister my par in the first place.

This instance was clearly the exception because not once did she try to break a bone or two by trying to beat me up. She actually was pretty happy that I got Lancelot back. "I guess I shouldn't be so hard on you Ash. You won the race, corrected your past mistake and am I seeing things or are you finally commit to a serious relationship?"

I smiled as she was a little too close and grabby for my liking, or Rebecca's if the look on her face said anything. "Yes, Princess Victoria I got my par and I am spoken for as it were. Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking you that. Isn't this particular usually the thing you get one of your staff to handle."

She nodded her head, "You are correct that my duties usually keep me too busy to attend these functions and I do have support staff members to take my place. The thing is how could I miss thanking you for retaking your par. You might have done it as a favor, but my baby's sister had an ego big enough without a dragon. She was insufferable when she had Lancelot. I am happy that this will be a much needed serving of humble pie."

The next thing the princess did caught me by surprise. You see I was supposed to continue living in the student dorm, but it appears that Princess Victoria was so thankful for getting my par back that she not only bought a house big enough for me, Rebecca and out dragons to live in but also got me a major discount on my food costs.

I don't think I need to mention this but dragons have a rather hearty appetite. The fact that we got two means that without the help of that discount it would takes years for me to save enough for our honeymoon.

I slept peacefully knowing that from now on I felt truly complete. I put my arms around the waist of my beloved and fell asleep for what felt like a brief nap. In truth we slept all night like that and it was her kissing me on my nose that woke me up. "Ash, you need to wake up we got class today and if you don't get up we are going to be late."

I looked at her and smiled, "five more minutes, just five more minutes." I heard Rebecca laughing and then she whispered something that got me out of bed as fast as possible. You want to know what got me to get out of bed so quickly? Well she told me if I arrived late to my class no sex for a month. Who in the world would want to miss making sweet love to his mate?


End file.
